rugrats_babiesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:RugratsFan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Tommy and the Rugrats Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! Hi I'm JasonL!JasonL 15:47, December 26, 2011 (UTC) -- Sannse Other wikis It's fine for there to be multiple wikis on the same topic. I've reset the wordmark as it's not nice to call another site a "phony" one. That's not the right use for the wordmark area and might put people off contributing here. Thanks, Angela 00:03, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sister Wiki Request http://all-grown-up.wikia.com/wiki/All_Grown_Up!_Wiki. My All Grown Up! Wiki. Can it become this wiki's sister wiki? The Jokester 12:24, January 11, 2012 (UTC)The Jokester Hello! I am Hacker23456789, nice to meet you RugratsFan! This is a excellent wiki that i been working on my Rugrats Angelica's Vandalism wiki. I think that you might need an admin, because there is no admins on this wiki for protection and thats very sad. And you can make me one on user rights management. I figured that out on my wiki. I will create this wiki and make this wiki grow bigger! Hacker23456789 (talk) 22:34, November 20, 2013 (UTC)Hacker23456789 Hi can I be an admin here, I’ll clean up the articles.